


Conspiracy of Romance

by Clearwater508



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearwater508/pseuds/Clearwater508
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever! So please be brutally honest with me about it and I really hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [underthemistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/underthemistletoe) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> They had an unnamable connection that everyone could see. Their friends had been trying to get them alone together since the end of the war. S/he thought it would be a fun surprise to charm one of the boughs of mistletoe at the party to transport kissing couples to their favorite place. Fun and surprising, indeed. 
> 
> [As soon as they kiss they are transported to a *private* place. Have fun!]

It was the winter after the end of the war and Hermione and Ron were beginning to worry about Harry more and more with each passing day. At first everything seemed to be going great, Voldemort was defeated and they were all finally at peace for the most part. However, shortly after the war ended Harry seemed to fall into a pit of depression. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion as to why he may be feeling this way but, she felt she shouldn’t voice her opinion to Harry in case he got angry. 

“I need to tell you something and you can’t over react. I think Harry is in love with Draco Malfoy.” she mentioned to Ron. 

“BLOODY HELL HERMIONE. Why would you say that?” he said with disgust. “There is no way that could be true.” Despite his disbelief he found it to be true. 

The following week Ron finally visited with Hermione to talk to her about Harry. 

“I think I believe you and even though I hate Malfoy, Harry is my best mate and I would be willing to help get them together. SO tell me do you have any ideas?” he asked her. 

”Actually I do!” Hermione perked up and gushed her idea to him, “I was thinking we could throw a massive christmas party and invite everyone including Malfoy and of course there would be an enchanted mistletoe. It will be charmed to transport the people who kiss under it to the place that they desire to be and get this once two people are underneath it they have to kiss.” she was so animated about telling Ron her plan that he actually got excited for it as well. 

“That sounds wicked! What do you want me to do?” 

“I am glad you asked! I need you to trick Harry into going to the mistletoe and I will work on how to get Malfoy under it as well.” 

The next thing they knew they had the party all set to go for the 17th of December. Everyone that was invited was going to be there and that included Malfoy. Everything was falling into place and it was going to be perfect now, they were just waiting for the night of the party to be here. 

“Ron hurry up! Everything needs to be perfect if we want it go as planned.” Hermione said exasperated. 

“Hermione stop being so annoying it will all be fine. I know what I need to do to get Harry under the mistletoe and I won’t forget.” Ron promised.

The party was all ready to go and the room was adorned with Christmas trees and lights everywhere you looked. The ceiling was enchanted to look like it was snowing and Hermione had charmed the mistletoe to float around the room looking for someone to prey on. She even made it to where it could disappear and reappear above someone at random. Everyone was there now and the festivities had begun. Ron was about to start his plan in getting Harry underneath the mistletoe because once he did it would follow Harry everywhere he went until he met someone else underneath it to kiss them. 

“Harry mate I have to show you something.” mentioned Ron.

“Alright what is it?” Harry said solemnly. 

“Cheer up Harry! This is good news. I think I want to propose to Hermione and I even have a ring already. Did you want to see it?”

“Wow. That’s great! You sure you’re ready for that?”

“I have never been more sure.”

Ron had ended up leading Harry to the point that the mistletoe was hiding and when it had appeared over him he was startled. Harry puzzled by it had asked with curiosity “What is this doing here?”

“Hermione charmed it to float around and appear over people at random. Only thing is now you have to kiss someone or it won’t go away.” 

“ Are you kidding me? There is no one here I would want to kiss.” he said with a tiny bit of anger before walking away. 

Harry had been walking around the party for a few minutes now looking about to see if there may be someone he could kiss to get rid of the mistletoe. The next thing he knew Draco rammed into him from behind. As he turned to look, Harry saw that Hermione was the culprit responsible for shoving Draco into him. 

“Granger! What in the hell do you think you are doing?” Draco expressed with red hot anger. 

“Sorry Malfoy it was an accident.”

When Draco tried to walk away he found himself incapable of doing so. 

“What is going on here?” 

“Oh no! Harry has the mistletoe and now you are underneath it with him. I am afraid you two are going to have to kiss in order for you to be able to move.” answered Hermione smugly. 

At that moment both Harry and Draco looked at each other unsure of what they should do. Did they really want to kiss one another? And if they didn’t, did they really want to have to be stuck together all night? The answer to the latter choice was a definite no. It was like they both knew they were thinking of the same thing. 

“Scared Potter?”

“You wish.”

Draco had leaned into Harry and kissed him. In that moment it was like something Harry had never felt before. He was filled with a warmth that he had only ever imagined was possible and the electricity that shot through him was insane. It was then that he realized that he was in love with Malfoy. When they finally broke away from the kiss neither one of them had a chance to say anything to each other because the next thing they knew they were being transported to somewhere else.   
When they finally came to a stop, they looked around and saw that they were on a tropical island and alone. They took off to explore the island and found tons of waterfalls, both small and large, many of which were shaded by towering trees. They were in astonishment at the beauty that was in front of them. After they had finished wandering around they chose to stay and sit in a spot they liked the most. This spot happened to be right next to one of the larger waterfalls that sat next to one of the largest trees on the island giving just the perfect amount of sunlight so they could stay warm but not be overwhelmed with the heat. The grass felt like a soft bed when they sat upon it and they were surrounded by tons of canna lilies, that filled the area with a relaxing scent. They both looked at each other and just knew that this felt right. 

Harry leaned into Draco and whispered to him “This is something I never knew I wanted.” 

“Me too.”

And with that they kissed and this time the kiss was not sweet but hot and heavy with anticipation of it leading somewhere that they both knew they wanted more than ever. When they broke apart they were both gasping for breath.

“That was some kiss Potter. Practice much?”

“Oh no that's all talent.” he replied with a wink. 

With that Draco moved closer to Harry and reached over to grab him and pull him on top of him. Harry leaned in closer and started to kiss Draco feverishly as he moved down to his neck and he slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was off Harry began to nibble at Dracos nipples and he moaned out in pleasure. 

“Harry that feels fantastic.” Draco said breathlessly. 

“Shh I'm not even close to being finished.”

Harry began where he left off he slowly started to move farther down Draco’s body until he reached his pants. Harry looked up to Draco for a sign that he wanted him to continue and all he could give him was a slight nod. Harry unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid them down. He skimmed his fingers down his inner thigh, and felt Draco shiver with pleasure, as he finished removing his pants. He then began to play with his cock to help get things started. The next thing Draco knew he could feel Harry’s hot tongue on him and he was filled with a warm pleasure. After Harry finished licking his cock he put it into his mouth and began to move it in and out. Draco never knew such a pleasure existed and it didn't take long for him to climax and Harry could feel his release inside his mouth.

“That felt incredible.” 

“Glad you liked it.” Harry replied while licking his lips. 

“I think it's your turn now, Harry.” 

Draco grabbed Harry and positioned himself on top of him before he leaned down and slowly started to undress Harry one clothing item at a time. As he went he kissed Harry in a trail that led all the way down to his happy trail before reaching his cock. He looked up and saw Harry staring at him as if he was on ecstasy. 

Draco smirked at him “Enjoying it aye?”

He then started to play around with Harry's balls by grasping them and stroking them with his hands repeatedly, and then he began to rub his cock to get him hard before taking it into his own mouth. He could hear Harry gasping from the feeling it gave him and he couldn't help but smile knowing he was pleasing him, just like Harry had just done for him. Draco continued to suck Harry's cock until he could tell he was on the brink of his climax. The farther he got to getting Harry to his high point he could tell that he was beginning to get his hard on back as well. Once he got Harry to that point and he knew he was there as well he turned him around. 

“I hope you're ready for this.” he said and pulled out his wand to make sure Harry was all lubed up. Then with one simple thrust inserted himself into Harry. 

At first Draco started off slowly as both himself and Harry were still getting used to this whole thing but after barely pulling in and out at a slow pace he started to get faster. Harry felt as if electricity had just shot through him, it was as if this was something he had been missing his entire life. If he was not already sure Harry knew in that moment that nothing had ever been more right and he was without a doubt in love with Draco Malfoy. The faster Draco got the more pleasant it felt and the next thing Harry knew Draco was pounding into him and he felt himself barely holding on. 

“Draco! I'm. Not. Sure. How. Much. Longer.I. Can. Make. It.” Harry said hotly.

And with one last thrust inside of him, Harry finally let go and exploded and within moments Draco had done the exact same thing.

After pulling out of Harry, Draco had laid down next to him. They laid in each others arms under the warmth of the sun for awhile without saying any words but just enjoying their time alone together because they knew that they would need to head back to the party soon or people may become suspicious.

Draco finally spoke first, “Harry we should probably head back soon.”

“Yeah I know” Harry replied as he started to get up. “Let’s get dressed and then apparate back.”

Once dressed they apparated back to the party and walked into the room, and it seemed as if they had never left.

Hermione was the first to see Harry and Draco reappear and once she saw that they looked just a bit disheveled a grin appeared on her face. 

“Ron guess who's back? Looks like the plan worked.” she said smugly.


End file.
